Every good girl needs a bad boy
by XxoMelodyoxX
Summary: Kim and Ally are best friends,despite they differences and opinions. They both return to Seaford High after a VERY eventful summer, both hiding secrets from each other, but since neither a very good liars, they soon have no other option than to explain to each other- How they both ended up dating Seaford's bad boys. Kick and Auslly- What happened during Summer.
1. Care to explain?

Hey dudes what up! It's me Melody here, with my first Kickin it and Austin and Ally crossover! So yeah enjoy and feel free to...oh I don't know..umm...REVIEW! (Pretty please! :) lolz)

General pov.

Kim entered Seaford High, where people were hugging each other, kissing and jumping up and down. She signed she wished the summer holidays hadn't gone by as quickly as they had, however they did at least Kim had had a very very, good one, which included some very interesting people to say the least. Kim continued to stroll down the halls of Seaford High, until she noticed something quite unusual-Austin Moon, your typical jock, thinks he's a bad boy, sucks at every single subject and has absolute no manners, talking to her best friend: Ally Dawson. Kim was debating if she should go up to Austin and tell him to back away, (most likely because he was giving some sneering snide remark to her best friend), or if instead she should just wait till they stopped talking. Eventually she heard Austin say 'bye' to Ally, and even more surprising he gave her a hug which she gladly returned. When he was out of sight Kim ran up to Ally.

'Ally what the hell was that all about?!', Kim exclaimed. Ally acted as if she didn't understand what was going on.

'What are you talking about?', asked Ally confused.

'You and Blondie, hugging, talking, need I say more?', Kim asked waving her hands about. Ally chuckled nervously.

'We weren't talking about much, I mean it's not like the two of us are...oh I don't know...dating...ahhahahahha', replied Ally nervously chewing on her hair.

'ARE YOU DRUGS?! ARE YOU DRUGS?!', Kim yelled shaking Ally's shoulders, 'ARE YOU DRUGS?! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR NOT ON DRUGS!'. Ally pushed Kim away.

'Kim, firstly no I'm not on drugs, secondly I am dating Austin, and thirdly care to explain why you have a hickey on your neck?', Ally said coolly.

'Wait back this tractor trailer up', ranted Kim her souther accent coming though,' Your dating Austin Moon, the boy who bullied you, the guy you called: cocky, egoistic, annoying, crazy, idiotic, and a humourers amount of swear words!'.

'Yes', sheepishly smiled Ally.

'I don't believe this! So anyway you seem happy, so tell me the details girl!', said Kim, 'How did you two get together? Omg this happened over the summer, let me guess you and him were walking along the beach and.' Ally made a fake throwing up noise, making Kim glare at her.

'Sorry, but no it wasn't anything like that, in fact quite the opposite', Ally said remembering the summer she had.

'Well?! Aren't you going to tell me the story about how, nerdy Dawson bagged player jock Austin Moon?'

'Yeah I guess I will tell you, after all you have been my best friend since 6th grade. Although you first have to explain to me how you got that hickey', Kim blushed a deep shade of red.

'Do I have to?', Kim whined Ally nodded. But before Kim could explain, Ally saw Jack Brewer- not your typical jock, yet still cocky, annoying, and idiotic. He too was a senior along with Austin, and happened to be Kim's worst enemy! He didn't lack in intelligence and was a straight A* student though. striding over to Kim and her. ''What does he want'', thought Ally.

'Hey Kimmy', greeted Jack kissing Kim quickly on the cheek. Ally's jaw almost hit the floor, THE KIM CRAWFORD, HATED being called Kimmy and Jack just kissed her and all she did was smile?! Kim caught Ally's face and sheepishly smiled.

'Hey Jack I'll see you later, me and Ally have to talk about something okay?', Kim told Jack, who fake pouted.

'Fine see you later babe', Jack said walking off.

'Kimberly Crawford, you have got some explaining to do!'.

'So do you Allyson Dawson', teased Kim. The two girls sat down at the end of the stairs of their high school, hidden away from the large crowds.

'Okay do you want to go first in explaining a) how you came to date a certain someone, b) what happened during summer, and c) how we've changed our clothes', Ally asked Kim.

'Let's take it in turns', suggested Kim.

'Okay', agreed Ally, who couldn't wait till Kim explained to her exactly what happened between her and Jack, Kim's worst enemy!

'So it was the last day of school...', began Kim.

Okay guys that's the first chapter! Tell me what you think !


	2. Hawaii & Australia

Thanks for all the reviews!

_**'So it started on the last day of term', Kim began. **_

_**Flash back:**_

Kim had cleared out her locker and was about to shut her locker, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. 'What cha doing blondie?', Jack asked teasingly. Kim slammed her locker and faced Jack, 'What do you want Jackass?', she sneered. Jack smirked at her, 'Ohh feisty?'. Kim was going to turn around, but didn't, knowing very well if she did she wouldn't be able to resist the urge to strangle Jack to death. 'Jack just go away', she said as she swatted his hand away.

'What if I don't want to?', he asked, stepping in line with her. She clenched her fist and signed deeply, she turned around to confront Jack once more, however to her surprise he wasn't there.

As Kim exited the school she caught site of her older step brother, Jerry Martinez, his dad had married her mother when Kim was only five and Jerry was only seven. Therefore Jerry was just like a normal older brother; annoying, idiotic, Gross and down right weird!

'Hey sis last day of school, isn't it great!', whooped Jerry slinging his arm lazily around Kim.

'Yea yeah, last day of school, now I'm stuck with you for summer in a house which has no sound proof rooms! Yay!', sarcastically replied Kim.

'Oh don't be a spoil sport! Cheer up! You can always invite Cally, your best friend!'

'Her name's Ally firstly, secondly she has to go on some vacation with her dad and his best friend's family'.

'Bummer, it's fun to annoy you two!', signed Jerry. Kim playfully punched him, he bent over in fake agony.

'Come on dofus let's go home, where mom and dad can tell how they're going on another, oh-so-important-business trip', Kim said with fake enthusiasm.

When they arrived at their home they were greeted by an unusual surprise, their parents, sitting at the dining table. They parents greeted them happily, which confused Jerry and Kim.

'What are you two doing here?', Jerry asked.

'ermm, Well son, well live here' replied,Jerry's dad, Tony. Kim chuckled loudly.

'We know that we mean aren't you two ment to be going on some business trip?', Kim said.

Her parents shook their heads.

'Nope, we have got all summer off, isn't it great!', exclaimed Carrie, Kim's mom.

'Yeah', Kim said slowly.

'Come on you two sit down we have some important news to tell you!', Tony said. Jerry and Kim sat down next to each other, both wondering what their parents could possibly be up to.

'Please don't say your having a kid!', Kim and Jerry shouted worriedly.

'Don't be silly!', Carrie told her kids, 'We have booked a holiday for Hawaii! All summer long! Isn't that fantastic?'. Jerry and Kim both cheered.

'When does the flight leave?', asked Kim. Their parents guilty looked at the duo.

'In four hours', Kim and Jerry looked at their parents, before scrambling to hurriedly pack their bags.

Six hours later the Crawfords-Martinez's had arrived in Hawaii. Jerry and Kim were going to be sharing a two bedroom suite, not that it mattered as they were brother and sister.

'So what should we do first?', Jerry asked Kim, only to find his sister passed out sleeping on the room's couch. He chuckled and decided to leave her to sleep, whilst he went out exploring the hotel complex. During Jerry's adventures around the hotel, which included him being escorted out of the girls tanning room, him being banned from going into the hot tubs because he accidentally used them as a toilet, he got bored and went back to his room. To Jerry's surprise Kim was awake and wearing a short white evening dress.

'Why are you wearing a dress?', Jerry asked his sister, whom mostly choose tomboy like clothing.

'Mom said she and one of her work colleague's family is also here and we are having dinner with them. She said I HAD to wear a dress and this is the only on that I actually like. Also every night in the dining room there's a different theme today it's posh theme', explained Kim.

'Really, Posh theme?', asked Jerry.

'No it's actually some French word that means sophisticated or something, anyway you have to wear suit like the other dudes there so go get dressed', ordered Kim. Jerry put his hands up in fake surrender, after he had changed they went into the large dining room, which like it was something you would see in a magazine, then again the entire hotel looked like something out of magazine.

'Mom who is this friend of yours?', asked Jerry hoping he could escape as soon as possible.

'Oh! There is Alex, come on kids', Carrie said walking over to a table, where a woman with long dark brown hair was sitting alongside her was a man, Kim assumed was her husband.

'So are these your kids then Carrie?', Carrie nodded.

'This is Jerry my oldest, and this is Kim'.

'Nice to meet you two, this is my daughter Grace and then there's Jack he should be here by now', Alex said.

Jerry sat on the left side of Grace, while Kim sat on her right to Kim's right side was an empty chair.

'I take it you two got dragged into being here as well ?', Grace said.

'Yeah, I still don't understand why parents drag their kids along to boring dinners like this, they don't even notice we are here', Kim replied.

'Yeah, so what school do you go to?', Grace asked.

'I go to Seaford High, in California, Jerry goes there as well, but we don't really see each other during the day'.

'Cool, I go to Duke's Highschool, but my brother goes to Seaford'

'Really how old is he?', Jerry asked.

'17 and annoying',replied Grace.

'Aren't they all', chuckled Kim. Then Grace and Jerry began to have a conversation about the food they were eating, Kim rolled her eyes at their randomness.

'Kimmy? What are you doing here?', Kim turned around to come face to face with her worst enemy, Jack.

'What the hell are you doing here Jackass', Kim said loud enough where only he could hear.

'Apparently meeting my mom's friend's family, but I already know you', Jack said taking a seat right next to Kim. This is going to be one long dinner, thought Kim. All the time during the meal, Jack would kick Kim's foot, and in return she stamped his foot very hard. This was going to be a long night thought, Kim.

_**End of flashback (A/N Chapter 1 of Kim's story)**_

'Well go on what happened next?', asked Ally.

'Now it's your turn to tell me what happened, with you and blondie', Kim reminded her.

'Fine/...'

_**Ally's story part 1 Falshback:**_

Ally's pov

Ally's dad had insisted that she go straight to the store after the last school bell rung, and of course Ally being Ally did exactly that. All Ally knew about the trip her dad was taking her on, was that they were going to Australia and her dad's friends were joining them. Sure enough as she walked inside the store her dad was talking to a middle aged couple, she guessed it must be his friends.

'Hey Ally, meet Mimi and Mike Moon they are the couple we are going on holiday with', explained Lester.

'Oh nice to meet you', Ally said politely.

'Oh Austin there you are, Ally this is our son, Austin Moon', Mimi said. Ally thought it couldn't be true, her worst enemy, spending the summer with her? No there must be some mistake!

'We are just going to back our bags in the car, we'll be right back', Mike shouted as the three adults left.

'Hey Ally-Cat', teased Austin sitting on the counter top.

'No one sits on the counter top, get down', sternly said Ally.

'Your not the only one who doesn't want to be here you know', commented Austin swinging his feet.

'I know why the hell can't my dad just go on his own!', groaned Ally.

'I know the feeling it's not like they will even notice us', Austin replied.

'Yeah', Ally said unsure of why she was agreeing with Austin Moon.

Austin looked at her wondering why he rarely noticed Ally and what made them enemies in the first place.

'Why are you staring at me?', questioned Ally she hated attention.

'I wasn't I was just thinking', was his response.

A while later they were on the plane unfortunately Ally was placed to sit next to Austin, most likely because their parents thought they would get along with each other. Ha, fat chance! Ally plugged in her headphones, hoping to be able to ignore Austin the entire plane ride and trip. Austin played around on his ipod before he got bored, how long does it take for a plane ride to Australia from California? He suddenly felt a weight hit his shoulder he looked down to see Ally asleep. As much as he hated to admit it he didn't have the heart to move her, so he just amused himself with listening to music.

At long last the plane landed in Hawaii's international airport, the sound of the flight attendance's announcement over the intercom jolted Ally awake, who then blushed as she noticed she had been resting her head on Austin.

'Sorry', she murmured slouching back her own seat.

'It's okay', Austin told her.

Just when they got to the hotel Austin's dad began to read out the room arrangements.

'Okay me and Mimi and sharing a room, Ally's dad is on his own, and Austin and Ally are sharing a two bedroom room, is that okay everyone?', everyone nodded.

'Ally where are you going?', Austin asked as Ally was walking in same direction as their parents.

'To my room', replied Ally.

'aha and I thought you Dawson was a smart girl, our room's in a different part of the hotel, this way', explained Austin.

'Well maybe if you told me instead of just walking off I would of known that!'.

'Someone's pmsing', Austin mumbled.

'Do you want me to kill you?', grumbled Ally.

'112,114, 116, 117 at last', exclaimed Austin.

The room was quite big it had two queen sized beds a good few feet apart, there was a balcony over looking the sea, which also had a jacuzzi, the bathroom looked brand new and the entire place was spotless, it looked like something out of a holiday broacher.

'It's pretty cool', commented Ally, trying to think of ways to avoid Austin. However the only things she knew that would stop her from hanging out with Austin was, studying something she had grown tired of doing all year.

'What should we do first thing tomorrow, how about jet skiing', suggested Austin, dropping his bags under his bed and laying down.

'I was actually thinking about studying', replied Ally quietly.

'Aww come on! We're in Hawaii, in a five star hotel resort and all you can think about his studying! I know you're a nerd and everything but even nerds love to have some kind of fun on holiday!'.

'I guess but you don't have to hang out with me, so you can go on your own'.

'If I didn't want to hang out with you why would I ask?'.

'Fair point however you're forgetting we hate each other!', reminded Ally. Austin shrugged.

_**The end thanks for everyone who has reviewed, please review if you want me to continue! **_

_**Tell me what you think and, yes I know I am not best at spelling or grammer but no one's perfect! What should happen next? Got any ideas, tell me them and I'll try to fit them into the story! Sorry if I accidentally put Hawaii for the same people, just to make it clear Kim's family and Jack's are in Hawaii, while Ally's is in Australia. **_


	3. Trying to sleep & Zoos

_**Still Ally's flashback No one's pov**_

Austin had somehow convinced Ally to go exploring the hotel complex with him. They had both changed, Ally in shorts and a tank top, while Austin wore a tee-shirt and shorts. 'There's a pool over there', Austin said. Ally frowned, 'Really Austin?! A pool who would of guessed!?', sarcastically Ally asked.

'Geez just trying to make conversation', he muttered only to be jabbed in the ribs by Ally.

'Well seeing as I am stuck with YOU how about we go para sailing tomorrow?', asked Ally. Austin looked at her in surprise before quickly agreeing.

**Time skip to dinner**

'So what did the two of you did today?', asked Mimi.

'Not much we just looked around the hotel and stuff', replied Austin picking at his food, unlike Ally who was already half way though her meal. For a girl her size she sure ate quite a lot, yet she was in perfect shape thought Austin, then scolded himself for checking her out.

'Ally told me you two are going para sailing tomorrow?', Lester questioned.

'Yeah we are', Ally said, 'There is room service to my room right?'. Her dad nodded while Austin looked at her even more surprised how much food could one girl eat? And where did she put it all?!

After a quite boring dinner Austin and Ally retired to their room both got dressed for bed and drifted off in no time.

The night was silent with the odd sound of a bird tweeting in the night's air, now usually a silent night would be exactly the thing to lull Ally straight to sleep, although on this particular night she couldn't get to sleep. She groaned loudly as she tossed from side to side, she signed deeply looking up at the ceiling there was a small gap where the balcony's doors curtains met enabling her to make out vaguely some shapes in the room.

'Why can't I fall asleep!', Ally ranted to no one in particular. What she didn't see was that Austin had woken up some time prior to her rant and was watching in her amusement.

'Aww is wittle Ally having trouble sleeping?', he asked. Even though she couldn't see him properly she knew he was smirking, she growled and threw a pillow which landed accurately on him with force.

'Shut up! I can't get to sleep and your not helping!'

'It's actually you're, notice the you and 'are' are put together', commented Austin.

'Zip it! I'm the one who's an A* in English dipstick!'

'Feisty much?', chuckled Austin.

'Once again SHUT UP!', yelled Ally in annoyance. She then proceeded to rant endlessly to Austin about how he should shut up.

'Why don't you SHUT UP!', Austin yelled back at her.

'Make me!', challenged Ally

'Fine!', Austin said. He climbed out of his bed and walked over to the neighbouring one where Ally was trashing around, hoping to suddenly fall asleep. Austin moved her sheet up and pulled it off of Ally which made Ally gasp, before she could protest he climbed into her bed next to her and layed down next to her.

'Austin what are you doing?', asked Ally, she wasn't sure how to react not just because Austin was next to her but as Austin was shirtless and let's say working out did pay out for him.

'You can't get to sleep and keep disturbing me from my beauty sleep, therefore I'm going to sleep in the same bed as you, because if me sleeping next to you doesn't make you shut up, I swear I'll punch the wall in', explained Austin. Ally did her best to scoff in a 'I don't care' manner, however she was the terrible at lying and Austin knew he had made her nervous, not that he minded.

_**End of flashback.**_

'And?', Kim pried.

'I've said enough now it's your turn Crawford', Kim signed before continuing.

_**Kim's flashback in Hawaii with Jack no one's pov**_

It was around 11pm when their parents had decided to stop talking, or rather had shut up at last! 'Finally I thought we would be here for a century!', muttered Kim, Jack chuckled.

'For once I agree with you Kimmy'

'If you value your life shut the hell up!', Kim hissed back.

'I do value my life actually, but it's not like YOU could hurt me', retaliated Jack.

'I'm a 3rd degree black belt', Kim replied. Jack eyes widened.

'You're a 3rd degree black belt?', Kim nodded, 'Well I'm a 4th so still good luck with trying to even so much as hurt me'.

'Why are you so annoying', groaned Kim.

'Because you love me', Jack whispered to her, his breath tickling her neck. But before she could think of a comeback he and his family had already begun to leave. Kim growled under her breath which did go unnoticed by Jerry.

'What's made you mad?', Jerry questioned.

'Oh nothing, EXCEPT for that fucking jerk Jackass Brewer!', scowled Kim.

'Well just don't try and kill him, by the way who is he?', Jerry asked. Kim looked at Jerry, hadn't he just been sat at the same table as her and introduced to the family dining with them? Kim restrained herself from flipping her brother as they headed to their shared room.

'So I saw you talking to Grace a lot do you think she's cute?', Kim teased, as she and Jerry slouched down on their suite's couch.

'Shut up!', muttered Jerry turning pink. 'Okay so maybe she's attractive but that doesn't matter. Also she invited me and you to go with her brother on a trip to the Kaia Zoo it's ment to be amazing there!'.

'Since when do you like animals?', asked Kim remembering when Jerry had freaked out over a mouse running in their back yard.

'I don't like bugs, but these animals are different plus we get to spend time with other kids our age so it'll be fun'.

'You're telling me that while you along with Grace walk around a zoo having fun, I'm stuck with her egoistic brother who is my worst enemy?!', screeched Kim.

'Kim it's only for a day also I Grace is really cool and I want to get to know her better, please just come along with us tomorrow!', begged Jerry. Kim rolled her eyes but agreed none the less, then again she was a sucker when someone pulled a very convincing puppy face.

_**The next day at the Zoo**_

Kim was decked in army coloured shorts, with a baby pink halter top that showed off her bellybutton. 'I still can't believe you dragged me into this', growled Kim as Jerry pulled her through the crowds of tourists to where Grace was.

'Hey Grace', greeted Kim kindly.

'hey Kim, Jerry', she replied.

'Who is this guy?', asked Jerry looking at Jack.

'Jackass Brewer', said Kim making Grace laugh and high five her. Jack glared at the two girls.

'I'm Grace's older brother', stated Jack eyeing Jerry. Grace whacked Jack's chest telling him to be nice.

'Okay me and Jerry are going to go look at the aquarium part of the zoo first, so come on then guys let's go', urged Grace.

'I hate the aquarium though', whined Jack and Kim in unison, they then glared at each other.

'Fine don't join us go and do whatever you two want meet back here at the end of the day', Grace yelled already pulling Jerry to the aquarium.

'Great I'm stuck with you!', whined Jack Kim punched him in his stomach.

'I'm not happy about this either Brewer'. After a couple minutes of wondering around pointlessly Jack and Kim sat on a beach silently. Jack signed knowing he may regret the words he was about to say.

'How about we try and get along?', suggested Jack. Kim looked him over trying to see if there was anyway to tell if he was joking/lying.

'I guess I mean I can't really remember why we hate each other anyway', truthfully she told him.

'Me too I never really hated you, you were just annoying by me and wasn't afraid to cuss me out, and I guess instead of us becoming friends we just stayed enemies I mean I am two years older than you after all', ruefully Jack said. Kim nodded.

'What should we go see first then?'

'How about the monkeys', Kim gave him a look before laughing and following him to see the monkeys.

'Fine then afterwards we are going to see the pandas, then we are going to the toy shop and after McDonald to get a happy meal', she told him, this time it was his turn to roll his eyes at her childishness. Perhaps spending a little time with Crawford wouldn't be that bad, thought Jack.

***Sorry for not updating in ages, it's mainly because school has begun and I've been busy with school stuff hw etc. P.S My teachers are now calling 'homework', ''home learning'' because we don't ''work'' we ''learn''. I know teachers right?! Any ideas for what the next chapter should have in it I want it to be longer, but with a good twist. Also please review and thanks for all the reviews!******************

Tori. Xxx

Keep fighting

-x-


End file.
